Checkup
by elfinbunion
Summary: When Soi has to go for an exam Yoruichi’s jealously rears its ugly head and causes her to do what any normal person would do, right?...Wrong. It just pisses Soi off. – Yoru/Soi AU Drabble/One-shot


Check-up

Summary: When Soi has to go for an exam Yoruichi's jealously rears its ugly head and causes her to do what any normal person would do, right?...Wrong. It just pisses Soi off. – Yoru/Soi AU Drabble/One-shot

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters I simply use them periodically for my own amusement.

* * *

"Why do you have to go there?" Yoruichi whined from the bed as Soi finished taking out her braids in the bathroom.

"Yoruichi," Soi sighed. "You know I see him every year." She had been over this with Yoruichi twice already today, she didn't see what the big deal was.

"But there's nothing wrong with you…"

"I know and I want to keep it that way." Soi said walking into the room and towards her lover who was reclining on top of the covers. "It's just a routine visit, every woman does it."

"Not me," the goddess frowned.

Soi smiled and sat next to the older woman, "I know but not everyone is as afraid of doctors as you are Yoruichi and besides you should be going."

"But why?" the tanned woman questioned a smirk creeping its way up her lips as she nudged Soi's thigh. "I've got my own personal examiner right here."

Soi rolled her eyes, "It's an integral part of preventative care."

"But he'll be…touching you," Yoruichi grumbled looking away.

Soi fought the urge to roll her eyes again and tried to assuage her lover's fears. "It won't mean anything," she said grabbing a hold of the tanned woman's chin and turning her head to meet her gaze. "If its not you, it doesn't mean anything." Soi affirmed as she leant forward and pressed her lips to Yoruichi's.

The goddess happily accepted the offer and a little more as she slyly slid her tongue into the petite girl's mouth. Soon her hand traveled up to cup one of Soi's breasts and gently kneaded the supple flesh through her thin tank top successfully causing Soi to moan into her mouth.

When they broke apart a grin stretched the tanned woman's lips, "There one breast exam complete. Now let's get that top off and I'll check the other one then you won't need to go for a mammogram tomorrow."

When the goddess started to tug at the hem of Soi's tank top the girl swatted her hands away. "Yoruichi that doesn't count and no sex tonight I don't need to go in all marked up tomorrow."

"But Soi…"

The smaller girl ignored her girlfriend's protests and placed a chaste kiss on her lover's lips before turning the lights out and settling down under the covers. "Goodnight Yoruichi."

The tanned woman huffed but slid in next to Soi, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist and rested her head on top of Soi's chest. She frowned at the thought of someone else getting to see and touch Soi. Soi was hers and hers alone just as she was Soi's. She knew she didn't have anything to worry about she trusted Soi completely; it was just other people she had a problem with. She knew if anyone took to the time to look they would see what she saw all along, Soi was beautiful.

Yoruichi smiled, beautiful and hers. "I love you, Soi."

"Hmm," Soi hummed sleepily as she threaded a hand into the woman's purple locks. "And I you."

----

When Soi awoke the next morning she noticed two things right away. First, she was alone and Yoruichi was nowhere in sight and secondly her tank top had been pushed up to just below her breasts. Her brow crinkled and she yawned widely as she fixed her shirt and headed towards the bathroom. She called out to her girlfriend, "Yoruichi?"

"Soi, you're awake?" Yoruichi called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," the girl looked to the clock at the bedside. "I gotta be at the doctor's office in about forty-five minutes. I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"I…uh…I'm going to go grab us some coffee before you leave, be back in a bit." Yoruichi said quickly as she rushed out of their apartment door already having no intention of returning before Soi left.

Soi on-the-other-hand oblivious to the goddess' evasive behavior simply turned on the faucet in the shower giving the spray time to warm up while she stripped off her clothing. Her shorts were the first to go followed by her top; however when she bent down to pick up the discarded pieces of clothing a large reddish-purple bruise on the swell of her left breast caught her attention. Her jaw dropped and her face flushed in anger. "YORUICHI!!!"

The goddess was standing at the end of the hall waiting on the elevator when she heard the shrill scream, a smirk immediately found its way onto her lips at Soi's apparent discovery of the little insurance policy she had left behind. Her grin widened at the thought, at least the doctor would know her little bee was taken, yet when she heard Soi yell for her again accompanied with the slamming of a door the smirk was wiped from her lips and a slight sense of panic entered Yoruichi as she deftly looked around for a quicker means of escape. Deciding on the stairs, she ran down the flight three steps at a time fleeing as fast as her feet would carry her, trying desperately to get as far, far away from her pissed off girlfriend as possible. But even though she was fleeing for her very life Yoruichi couldn't stop the smile from once again gracing her lips.


End file.
